The present invention relates to heating systems, and more particularly to a gas-fired furnace containing in the cabinet thereof a heat pump for transferring heat energy therewith.
There are many types of heating systems that perform a variety of functions and, in the process thereof, vent or discharge hot flue gases. For example, there are hot water systems for heating water for domestic or commercial use, wherein the discharged hot flue gases generated by the heating process are delivered to another apparatus that utilizes the heat energy of the hot flue gases for another purpose. A specific example of this type of system is a hot water boiler system in which the discharged hot flue gases are delivered to the heat exchanger of a separate furnace system to assist in heating return air from a space to be heated.
These furnace-type heating systems that attempt to utilize the heat energy of the hot flue gases have several disadvantages. One of these disadvantages is that the system is of large size and thus requires a large room or space for installation.